Secret in your Throat
by FaithLovsReedus
Summary: A new student to the school but has an interesting secret so far only one person knows and its not Shin! Uchiyama x Oc Drama based fiction. Mostly rated T for language. May not update anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Alright so I have lots of time on my hands and decided "Hey why not write a fan fiction?" So yeah here I am, well, I'm gonna try. I have wrote fictions in the past and a lot people really enjoyed them so let's hope I still got that touch. Anyway, as you can tell, this isn't my first fiction but it is my first Gokusen fiction. So hopefully, I'll be able to get the characters personality pretty good, if not I guess the only thing to say is they'll be a little out of character. Also this will be a fiction for the J-Drama.I also got this idea before I discovered there was a J-Drama out already BUT mine is going to be a lot different compared to this show. I won't say which show it is since I don't want to spoil this whole fiction. Oh and this will be a Uchi/Oc. Don't think this will be a m/m fiction! Anyway, hope you like it. Here's chapter 1.

* * *

He sighed as he looked at his self in the mirror to make sure his clothes looked neat. With a shaky hand, he ran his fingers through his shoulder length light brown hair hoping that these last few months at this new school, Shirokin Gakuen would go smoothly and he could finally finish without any trouble or having to leave. He gave his self the once over again then grabbed his bag and walked out of the apartment. He walked slowly towards his new school in deep thought as to how the rest of the year would turn out then he looked down at the papers that was sent to him in the mail with which class he would be in, class 3-D and other information. 

"Hopefully this class isn't full of assholes like all my previous schools...and they don't find out my secret." He thought as the school started to get larger.

He picked up his pace after looking at his watch noticing that he was going to be late on his first day. After a short sprint he finally found the class room and walking into the room. The whole class stopped it noisy chatter to look at him as he walked into class and up to the teacher. She looked up at him and smiled a goofy grin. He could already tell she wasn't a normal teacher.

"You're the new transfer student from America?" She asked in a sickly happy voice.

"Yeah, that would be me." He replied in a cold tone.

He over heard the rest of the class gasp and whispers then he heard someone speak up.

"Yankumi, when were you going to inform us that we had a new student?"

"Well, if you guys would make it easier for me to do roll call, I was going to tell you!" She said then focused her attention back to him.

"Alright. Anyway, humm...so your name is Tatsudoshi..." She trailed off trying to figure out his first name.

"Its Taylor. I'm Japanese American. My father was Japanese and my mom was American. That's also why I don't look completely Japanese." He said in the same cold tone.

"Oh...okay then. Tatsudoshi Taylor. Got it. All my students call me Yankumi. Alright then. Now for seat, you'll be seated by...Uchiyama. He's the one with the blond hair near the back." She said and pointed towards the back.

Taylor turned around to see where she pointed and seen the person that went with the name look up. Taylor gave a quick glance around at the other students and noticed they seem to be a rough looking bunch. All of them were staring at him as he walked over toward his seat.

"Ya, think you could cut out with the stupid staring or would like a damn picture of me?" He said as he sat down, slamming down his bag. It made a loud slap sound.

"Hey, what's your problem? You're a new student so we're gonna stare. Besides your part American and you look kind of girly." It was the one named Uchiyama he over heard saying.

"_I_ don't have a problem but _you _seem to be the one that's got the problem and I wouldn't be saying I look girly, you look more girly then I do! So get over it." Taylor said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Taylor heard the sudden scoot of a chair and someone walk over to him, towering over him. He looked up to see Uchiyama standing over him.

"What did you say?" He said in an angry tone.

Taylor grinned up at him as Uchiyama stared him down, ready to fight.

"I think you heard me plain and clear. Now go sit down and get over it." Taylor said in an amused voice.

Suddenly Taylor felt him grab at his shirt and pulled him straight up out of his chair. Uchiyama clenched his fist ready to punch Taylor when someone jumped in between them. It was Yankumi.

"Will you two cut it the hell out before I kick both your asses! Now sit down and shut up!" She shouted, her voice more angry then when he first came into the room. Taylor wondered what was up with her sudden change.

Uchiyama let him go with a jerk and after Yankumi walked away, he looked down at Taylor.

"We'll finish this AFTER school. Near the river by the school." He said in a low tone so Yankumi couldn't hear. Then he walked back over to his chair and sat down. All Taylor could do was grin and shake his head as he sat back down.

-----------------------------------------------

Class quickly ended and everyone rushed out of the room leaving Taylor and Yankumi in the class room. He sighed as he stood up and began to walk out of the class room.

"Hey, I know Uchiyama can be a real jerk but give him some time and he'll lighten up. He's sort of short tempered. He was like that when I first started teaching here." She said with a goofy grin.

He nodded his head and began to walk out of the room and up the steps. He left the school and headed towards the river and noticed everyone from the class waiting for him. He grinned as he seen Uchiyama waiting for him, his school jacket off and his books laying behind him.

"Bunch of idiots. Always looking forward to fights and fighting. Tch, they'll be in for a big shock." He thought as he walked down the hill to stand facing Uchiyama. Taylor dropped his back to the ground behind him then took off his jacket and tossed it to the ground. Taylor clenched his fist and unclenched them waiting for Uchiyama to throw his first punch. As expected he walked over to Taylor and threw a punch which Taylor quickly dodged. Taylor quickly punched him in the stomach. Uchiyama made an "oof" sound and stumbled. He quickly stood back up and threw another punch this time the punch connected with Taylor's face. Taylor dropped to the ground then looked up at Uchiyama as he walked over to him to sit over him to continue to punch him when Taylor quickly used his feet and caught Uchiyama's feet with his and he fell on his back. Taylor quickly got up and sat on top of his legs and punched him in the face.

"You wanna make fun of someone and call them girly and talk shit about then when you know nothing about them? Huh? You know nothing about me! Stop trying to act like the big shit and like everyone hates you!" Taylor shouted as he hit Uchiyama a few more times then stopped and stood up.

"_You _don't have a reason what so ever to talk shit about me. _You _don't know anything about me and if you ever, ever think of calling me out here to fight me again. _I will NOT hold back next time._ I have more pride in myself then fighting every single person that looks at me wrong. I don't know if that teacher, Yankumi has taught you this or not but you only fight to protect something you care about not beating the living fuck out of someone because you don't like them." Taylor said as he wiped the blood from his lip, grabbing his stuff and walking off towards his apartment.

He sighed thinking "Its almost like the other schools I've attended in the past, only difference is they'll fight even if you look at them wrong. Bunch of idiots."

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, Taylor has an interesting past which will be revealed in later chapters and later on Taylor and Uchi will become friends after something happens to Taylor and don't worry Taylor doesn't always win at fights. He'll end up getting his ass kicked but it won't be by anyone at the school but you'll just have to wait and see. Reviews are great but doesn't bother me if I get them or not. I'll still write this since the ideas been buzzing around my head for a while. There isn't going to be much Shin/Yankumi romance in this. There's already a TON of those fictions around. I like the pairing but I wanted too see a Uchi fiction. ; They'll work together like they always do but there won't be much of anything else. Oh and I will hardly use any Japanese in this since I'll end up having to look up the correct spellings and all. So everything will be English. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Alrighty here's Chapter 2 of this fiction. I hate having to come up with names for fictions I write since I end up coming out with some pretty crappy ones. If I do come up with a title and its lame or corny don't stop reading. Eh, I don't really have much else to say right now so here's Chapter 2.

Forgot this in the last chapter -

Disclaimer: Don't own Gokusen. The Jdrama, anime, or manga. If I did, I could speak Japanese and would know Jun and Shun! D Nor the other Jdrama where some of the ideas for this fiction came from.

* * *

Taylor woke the next morning to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. He reached over and shut it off and got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes for school and got cleaned up quickly. He noticed the purple, red and black bruise at the corner of his lip. He shook his head knowing that Yankumi was going to flip out and ask questions and she's totally going to freak when she sees Uchiyama and that being Taylor's working. 

"Hum. I'll just have to lie about it some how." He thought as he quickly got dressed then brushing out his damp hair.

He grabbed his bag and left quickly, stopping to grab something for breakfast. He looked at his watch and noticed he was actually running late. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders for once not caring about being late. After the brief walk, he made it to the school and down the steps to his class room, hearing the noise coming from the class room. He opened the door not looking at anyone and for once the class didn't stop to look at him, they kept on with the loud chatter. Taylor walked over to his desk and sat down quietly when her heard Yankumi say something.

"Hey, your late! Don't be late...what happened to your face?" She asked.

Just as she asked that the class got quiet and Uchiyama walked into the class room. His face all bruised up around his cheek and lip along with some other scratches on his face. Taylor winced inwardly feeling he went a little too far.

"Uchi, what the...? Did you two STILL fight even after I told you not too?" Yankumi shouted.

"No. I don't know what happened to him but I ended up getting jumped by some guys last night, looking for spare cash for sake. I told them I wasn't going to give them any money and one of them hit me, I fought back and all of them tag teamed me and stole my money." Taylor said with his usual cold tone.

Taylor looked up at Yankumi then Uchiyama and noticed his shocked look. He wasn't sure why Uchiyama was looking at him with the shocked look but it quickly disappeared when Yankumi looked at him.

"Is that true, Uchi?" She asked.

He nodded his head as he began to walk over towards his seat and sat down.

"Wait, then how did your face get so messed up?" She pried.

"Got into a fight with another kid from school. I don't really feel like talking about it." Was all he said.

Yankumi left it alone and figured she would talk to him later about it as she started writing different math problems on the board for them which was pretty much ignored as the class chatter started to pick up again.

"What was that all about?" Taylor heard from a voice he hadn't heard yet.

He looked up and noticed that one of his classmates in the back of the room was looking at Uchiyama and Taylor.

Uchiyama just shrugged and didn't answer but looked over at Taylor, like he was waiting for an answer.

"I only gave her that answer because I don't think she needs to get involved. I would hope there's enough maturity to deal with this problem or better yet forget all about it and at least try to get along until we all graduate." Taylor said as he turned back around and pulled out what he had bought for breakfast. He ate it quickly then sighed as he turned back around and seen the small group he was talking too slightly shocked. all but the one who spoke, he just had a bored look on his face.

"Your pretty weird but cool. I'm Minami Youichi. This guy with the scarf around his neck is Noda Takeshi, that big guy there is Kumai Teruo or as we call him Kuma. The guy in the back, that's quiet and always looks bored is Sawada Shin and of course you've seem to have already met Uchiyama Haruhiko. We call him Uchi." He said with a smile.

Taylor nodded his head at them all not smiling and replied to them.

"I'm Tatsudoshi Taylor. Everyone usually calls me Tatsu. If they become trust worthy enough they can call me Taylor. If their pissed at me, its Tatsudoshi." Taylor said.

"Eh? Taylor? Not a normal name you would hear around here." Said Noda.

"Its American. Geez, where were you guys yesterday? I told Yankumi that I was a Japanese American. Father was Japanese and mother was American." Taylor replied.

He heard a bunch of "Oh's" from them as they all nodded their heads.

"So you know English then?" Kuma asked.

"I do speak English. Although my mom moved to Japan to live with my father but...they moved back to the states." Taylor said and looked down like it was a hard topic to talk about.

All of them sensed this and changed the subject quickly.

"So if its cool with you, we're hanging out tonight. Wanna join us?" Asked Noda.

"Um...I would but I'm still trying to get stuff unpacked from my move here. I moved here from another part of Japan." Taylor said.

"Aww. You should hang with us some time once your unpacked." Noda said with nod.

Taylor nodded back at him then looked at his watch. Class was boring and slower then normal today for some reason. Yesterday it went by quickly. Taylor sighed and rested his head on his hand and started to doze off.

Taylor felt someone poke him in the arm a few times and someone saying "Hey, wake up."

Taylor looked up at who was poking him and seen it was Uchiyama.

"Class is almost over. Figured someone needed to wake you up so you won't be woken up by Yankumi." He said.

"Oh, uh..thanks." Taylor said as he sat up and stretched out just as the sound letting everyone know class was over for the day.

Taylor quickly stood up and grabbed his things and headed to the door and opened it quickly and left. In about ten minutes he was back to his apartment, yawning as he opened the door and walked into his place. He tossed his bag on the couch and headed over to his bed room to changed his clothes. He came back out in a baggy white band t-shirt and black jeans that were ripped at the knees. He sighed as he sat down on the couch in his living room and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. Taylor yawned as he began to fall asleep. An hour later he woke up to hear his stomach growl with hunger. He decided to go out to get something, so he shut off the TV and got some money and left.

When he got outside, it was already dark out and the streets were busy with many people out enjoying the evening. He headed off towards a shop for take out, looking down at the ground when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Was all he had said but whoever it was shouted at them to stop. Taylor stopped and looked up at them. The guy looked about twenty years old and wore a plain black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

"You got some money on you?" He asked.

"No, sorry I don't." Taylor said as he began to walk off.

He felt the guy grab his shoulder and pull him back quickly almost making him fall.

"You got money on you. Why are you lyin'?" He said.

"I don't have any damn money on me. Go ask someone else. The only reason your needing money is for more beer." Taylor said.

"What did you say? Your really rude for someone your age." The guy said.

Taylor looked around and seen two other guys coming out from the corner cracking the knuckles ready to fight.

"Great. Just great. I knew lying was going to come back on me." He thought as the guy that grabbed his shoulder closed his hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach.

Taylor bent over, coughing hard as he felt the other two guys come over to him, grabbing his arms to lift him up to face the other guy. He punched him in the face, hitting his nose which caused blood to run down his face and dripping onto his shirt. The guy hit him again and caused the corner of Taylor's lip to bust and blood ran down the corner of his mouth. The guy hit him in the stomach a few more times. Taylor was starting to feel light headed and his vision was starting to blur when he heard someone shout.

"Hey, get off of him!"

Suddenly he was dropped to the ground as he heard a few punches made then some more shouting from someone else.

"Come on, we gotta go the cops are here! Can you walk?" He heard someone say.

"I think I can." Taylor said as he stood up, regaining his vision and noticed it was Uchiyama that was standing by him.

"Alright. Is it ok to head back to your place?" He said as they both began to run off.

"Erm...yeah." Taylor said.

After a short run, they made it back to Taylor's place. He let them into him place and flipped on the lights. Taylor sat down on the couch and Uchiyama followed. Taylor looked down at his shirt and seen all the blood on his shirt.

"Ugh, I'll be right back. Gonna get a new shirt." He stood up and headed into his room.

He left the door opened and grabbed a shirt out of his closet and pulled his shirt off. He noticed the blood had soaked through to the other shirt he had on under it.

Uchiyama was looking around Taylor apartment when he noticed Taylor pull the other shirt off and noticed Taylor's chest didn't look like flat like a guy but more full like a girl.

"Huh? Taylor's...a girl?" He thought.

* * *

Here's chapter 2 in all its greatness. Yeah, I think most of you will get the idea of where I got my idea for this fiction. I did change some stuff for my fiction. In the next chapter Taylor will come clean with why. Chapter 3 will be out soon. I didn't like how I rushed it so I'm gonna re write it. To me, it felt rushed and I don't want to rush my fictions and have them look bad and people hate them.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: Remember now Taylor's a girl, dressing as a guy. Her reasons will be some what revealed in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything but the plot and the character Taylor. Nothing else.

* * *

Taylor looked up and noticed Uchiyama was looking into the room. Gasping in shocked, pulled her shirt on and turned beet red. Uchiyama head jerked down and he also turned beet red. Taylor walked out into the living room. Not quite sure what to say to him.

"So...your...your...a girl?" Uchiyama said as he looked up at her. His face was still red in the cheeks.

"Um...yes. I-I am." Taylor said with a nervous squeak.

"Then why are you at an all boys school?" He asked.

"I'm there...to get away from some family. Their looking for me and I'm kind of hanging low so they will think I'm somewhere else and stop looking here. I knew they would check the girls schools around the area to see if I would be there. So I figured I would attended an all boys school and finish school and then go from there. So far it was working out." Taylor said as she looked down.

"Until I found out. Well, I won't let on that you're a girl but you should be more careful when your out. You got the crap beat out of you tonight. I live near by and seen those guys beating someone up and I noticed it was you and I figured I return the favor after you pretty much lied to Yankumi about us not fighting." He said.

"Oh...Eh, I figured she would either turn us in for fighting or give us some speech about it." Taylor said with a sigh.

"Yankumi would get pissed and give a speech but she wouldn't turn us in. She isn't like the other teachers at that school. She's stood up for us and actually fought for us a few times." He said.

"Oh. Um...maybe given time I'll trust her. Well, I need to get these cuts and all cleaned up." Taylor said with a nod.

"Alright. Hey, how is your stomach? I seen that guy hit you a few times there." He asked.

Taylor lifted her shirt up to show her stomach. It was bruising and red.

"Bastard. Hitting a girl like that." Uchiyama said.

"Well, he thought I was a guy." Taylor said with a slight smile.

Uchiyamalooked up and noticed her smile and smiled in return for some reason.

"True. How about we get an ice pack on that?" He said as he stood up and began to walk over to her refrigerator.

"Alright. Um...Uchiyama...thanks for helping me out tonight and...I'm sorry for the other day. For hitting as much as I did." Taylor said with her back facing him and head hung low.

She felt hands on her shoulders and they turned her around. Uchiyama smiled a little at her.

"Your welcome and I should be saying sorry. It was wrong of me to do what I did to you on your first day. Then calling you out and fighting you. Besides you're a pretty good fighter." He said still smiling.

Taylor smiled also and nodded her head as he let go of her shoulders and walked back over into the kitchen.

"You know, you should smile more. You look cute when you do." He said as he opened the freezer pulling out an ice pack and grabbing a dish towel and rapping it up.

"Eh? What?" Taylor blinked shocked.

"What? I'm saying you should. You do look cute. Anyway, sit down on the couch." He said with a smile as he walked over to her.

She nodded a little dazed at his compliment then walked over to the couch and sat down. Uchiyama picked moved her feet and laid them on the couch and then placed the ice pack on stomach. Taylor winced at the cold and he quickly pulled it back up.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just cold is all. I'm fine." She said.

He laid it back down on her stomach and sat down next to her on the floor. He looked at her as she looked down at her hands.

"Still have to clean your cuts and stuff up. Where is all that stuff. I'll help you out since you've got then crap beaten out of you and I know you gotta be sore and after how I was to you, have to make up for it." He said.

Taylor looked at him shocked, usually people never helped her out and she figured that the students of this class were trouble and didn't care about others but shockingly enough, they were caring. Uchiyama was the complete opposite of what she has thought he was in the beginning. She had thought was a total jerk and didn't care about anyone and was just an idiot. Now...now...he was...thoughtful, kind, caring and really sweet. Taylor's eyes got wide when she realized that she might actually like him or that...that..he might like her.

"Eh? No..I can't like him and he can't like me. No." She said to her self and shook her head.

"Huh? Like who? You like me?" Taylor heard Uchiyama say.

She turned her head to look at him and noticed her was sitting close to her. She began to fidget and sweat. She look down at his lips then his eyes as he watched her. She tried to think of something to say to him which didn't happen.

"Although I've just met you, I would like to get to know you a little. Then see where it goes. You're pretty cool and fun to be around when your not getting beat up by someone." He said, looking her in the eyes and smiled.

She nodded a little then smiled a little. Suddenly there was ringing going off from a cell phone. It was Uchiyama's. He stood up and pulled it out of his pocket and opened it and answered.

"Hello?" He said.

Taylor sighed a heavy sigh and tried to calm her self down over what had just happened.

'Although I've just met you, I would like to get to know you a little. Then see where it goes. You're pretty cool and fun to be around when your not getting beating up by someone.' Replayed in her head.

"No, my mom got really busy at work and she called me to help her out. So that's were I'm at right now." He said.

He hung up the phone then looked down at Taylor with a smile.

"Noda called to see where I was. Sorry about that now where were we? Oh getting those cuts cleaned up. Now the stuff to clean them is in the bathroom right?" He said as he stood up.

Taylor nodded then he walked off into Taylor's bedroom and into the bathroom. Taylor sat on the couch in utter shock over what had happened. So Uchiyama liked her and wanted to get to know her more so they could end up dating? A guy that actually liked her and it wasn't just over being female and them getting laid at least she hoped. She jumped a little when he came back with the band aid's and other things for her cuts.

"Alright. I'm usually the one that's getting all the cuts cleaned up due all the fights I get into." He said as he grinned then placed some medicine on to her cuts and she hissed a little. He jerked his hand away quickly.

"Are you okay?" He said looking at her.

"I'm fine. It just stung a little." She said with a smile.

He nodded and continued cleaning the cuts stopping when she would flinch. Once they were all cleaned up, he placed the band aids on the deep cuts. There was only three, one on her cheek, one on her chin and one on her forehead.

"Feels weird being the one that's does this. I'm usually getting this done." He said with a smile.

"Well, I think its just you end up in the wrong places at the wrong time. Happens to me all the time. As you've seen tonight and I was just heading out to get something to eat." Taylor said.

"Your right, actually. The whole 3D class seems to end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Mostly, our little group does or one gets into trouble and the others come to help and we all get into trouble." He said with a slight smile.

"Kinda makes you want to stay in your home and never go out." She said and smiled some also.

"Yeah but then things would get boring as hell." He said.

"Ah. Your right about that. Oh well, there's no avoiding it, huh?" She said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Well, I better be getting home or my mom's gonna start to worry. I'll see you tomorrow then?" He said as he stood.

"Yeah, sure and thanks for all your help. Your not a bad as I thought you were." She said as she slowly stood and followed him over to her door.

"Great and your welcome. Your not so bad yourself. We'll have to hang out sometime." He said with a slight smile.

"Sure. How about tomorrow? It's a Friday. So there's more fun to have!" She said with a big grin.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Goodnight." He said as he opened the door.

Taylor grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him back and smiled then leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed lightly and smiled back.

"Goodnight." She said then let his hand go and watched as he walked off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry took so long to update this. Lost internet, got it back lost it again and finally got it back. Then I kinda rewrote this chapter because I didn't like it. Anyway, Thanks to those who have reviewed and added me their alert lists! 


	4. Chapter 4

Haven't updated this in a long, long time. I actually lost interest in writing this and just put it off and stopped working on it. I'm going to try and update this. I dunno, I'm not keeping any promises though.

* * *

Taylor awoke the next morning and stretched then looked over at the clock and realized she was going to be late.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be late for school! I must have forgotten to turn my alarm clock back on!" She said to herself.

She quickly got up and rushed to get ready and moved in a wrong way and winced in pain remembering about her injury to her stomach. She ignored the pain and finished getting ready then grabbed her bag for school. She slammed the door to her apartment and started running down the steps and down the street. She dashed towards the school still ignoring the pain her stomach, glancing at her watch.

"Ah shit!" She shouted as she tried to run harder.

She finally made it to the school but heard the bell ring. She sighed as she slowed down and just walked to class. As she was headed towards the direction of the class room when she seen the head teacher.

'Great. Just great.' She though as she tried to get by without being noticed.

"Hey, what are doing out of class? Which room to you belong to?" Shouted the Head Teacher.

"I'm heading to class now." Said Taylor not stopping to talk to you him.

"Stop and come here." He said trying to catch up with her.

Taylor stopped and turned around almost getting knocked over by him.

"What do you want? I'm trying to get to class although I'm already late!" She said annoyed.

"Don't get smart with me? Are you from that 3D class?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm from that class." She replied.

"So you were going to skip today and got caught? Just like any of the trash from 3D." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"What?! My alarm clock didn't wake me up and I woke up late. I know 3D isn't the best behaved class but I'm not a trouble maker. So don't go labeling my as trash or anything else! You obviously do not know me or anything about me. Just because someone ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time and something happens does not mean they are bad. Your just a judgmental bastard!" Said Taylor as she stormed off to class.

"Hey! Hey! Get back here. You don't talk to someone that's older and higher up then you. Hey!" He shouted as he followed her.

She walked into class, face twisted in anger. She yanked out the chair making a loud screech then slammed her bag down on to the desk.

The Head Teacher came marching into class and over to her, his face also angry looking. Everyone looked at him then looked at Taylor as she crossed her arms and looked down at them.

"You don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" He said his voice deepened in anger.

Taylor stood up quickly and looked him right in the eyes.

"Well, I WAS done talking and I'm done talking now. I don't need you to lecture me on things I already know. As I already told you, you automatically start to judge a person from which class they come from without knowing a damn thing about them. You don't know about their past nor care to listen to them. They have a few slip ups and their automatically added to the "trash", "worthless" and "up to no good" list. I really think if your going to keep an attitude like that towards certain students that have a lot of trouble in life then maybe you should quit this line of work and start some where else. Now if you would, please stop bothering me with this whole stupid pointless crap!" Said Taylor as she sat back down in her chair.

Yankumi just watched the whole situation with a complete dumbfounded look on her face along with the rest of the class.

"Humph! You better watch that tongue of yours. It going to get you into trouble one of these days, Mr. Tatsudoshi." Said the Head Teacher as he adjusted his clothes and walked over to Yankumi.

"You best keep this class in control or they will all be expelled." He said then walked over to the door and left.

"What happened?" Asked Uchi..

"That idiot started saying everyone in this class including myself are trash. I wasn't going to stand for that! He doesn't have the right to call anyone that!" She said still fuming over the incident.

"Um...but the thing is...we're used to being called that." Said Noda.

"What? You just let that...that...ignorant jackass treat you how he likes? I'm sorry but I'm not going to let him degrade people because he thinks he's better then someone!" Taylor replied.

"Hey, guys! We're in the middle of class! Now could you all shut the hell up and pay attention for once!" Yankumi shouted.

Taylor looked up at her like she was nuts. Her attitude just changed into something totally different from a normal teacher. Almost as if she was part of the yakuza. Taylor shook her head and put the thought of her being part of that out of her mind.

'There's no way she could be of that! She's too..I hate to say it...dorky for something like that.' Thought Taylor as she started to space out.

The bell finally rang signaling it was time for lunch and Taylor quickly jumped up from her chair and dashed out of the room leaving everything confused as to what was wrong.

"Why did he just run out of class like that?" Asked Minami.

Everyone shrugged just as confused and started to walk out of class for lunch. Uchi walked ahead of everyone where they couldn't see him when he noticed Taylor rush into the teachers bathroom. He looked around making sure no one would see or follow him then headed in after her.

When he got in there Taylor had just come out of one of the stalls in the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here? You could get caught and get into trouble." He said as he leaned on the wall, making Taylor jump.

"You scared the crap out of me! Well, its kinda weird to use the boys bathroom when your, ya know, a girl. People might notice I'm missing parts or something." Said Taylor as she washed her hands.

Suddenly they heard the school nurse and the English teacher voices heading towards the bathroom. Taylor grabbed Uchi by his hand and yanked him into the stall and closed the door quickly.

"Sit down so I can sit on your lap so they'll think one person is in here and won't find out we're in here." She said.

Uchi sat down and Taylor sat on his lap held her feet up. They listened as both teachers talked about some date with Yankumi and some cop named Shinohara something. Then as quickly as they came in, they left. Taylor let out a deep breath and set her legs down.

"Well, that was close. Erm...sorry about the having to sit on you. Only think that came to mind when I realized they might notice two people in here." She said as she turned around and sat sideways.

"Its alright. I don't really mind having you sitting on my lap." He said with a slight smile and a laugh.

Taylor laughed a little as she looked up at him, noticed he had stopped smiling and laughing. He had a serious look on his face. He started to lean closer into her as his hand moved up to the side of her face. She blinked slowly in a shocked state at how this usually goofy, ready to fight guy was about to kiss her. A part of her wanted him to kiss her and the other half didn't want him to. He pulled her closer to him as his lips slowly touched hers. She complete ignored the nagging voice in her mind as her eyes drooped closed and she kissed him back.

* * *

So I haven't updated this in months. Sorry I left everyone hanging like that. As I said a lot happened, I kinda lost interest in writing. It was kind of hard to write this chapter and get back into the swing of things. I'll try to update this but I seem to suffer from writers block. I mean I have the ideas of what I want to happen its just adding more detail to it. Ah, well.


End file.
